Ensemble
by Eclair150999
Summary: La passion de Loki le ronge et le dévore. Comment gérer son excessive possessivité?


Je te veux. Je veux te posséder. J'ai déjà ton cœur et ton corps cependant je veux encore plus. Toujours plus. Maintenant je veux ta vie. Ainsi j'ai soigneusement préparé ma demande. Je te vois sourire avec avec ton meilleur ami ne te doutant de rien. Évidemment Steve est au courant, du coin de l'œil il m'aperçoit et invente un mensonge pour te délaisser dans la seconde, me souhaitant bon courage d'un regard. Tu te tournes vers moi et je me perd dans tes magnifiques yeux marrons et toi, encore roi de ton corps tu viens poser tes lèvres sur les miennes. Tu me fais danser, mon cœur bondit et mon corps roule sous tes doigts. Ce n'est pourtant qu'un simple baiser, l'un des plus chastes que l'on ai eut. Malgré l'effort qu'il m'en coûte je me dois de stopper tes caresses si tendres quand tes mains s'approchent de ma poche. Je souris devant ton regard si surpris et ne peut me retenir de te rendre un baiser tout en portant la main à ma poche. Tu as fermé tes yeux alors que les miens ne manquent rien du spectacle de ton visage qui savoure une chose aussi simple qu'un bisou de collégien. Je m'éloigne de ton corps qui m'attire tellement et met un genou à terre. A cet instant tu semble comprendre enfin. Cela fait longtemps que le prince que je suis t'a laissé les pleins pouvoirs. Tu as le contrôle de tout mon être. Tes yeux me scrutent pendant que j'ouvre la petite boîte noire,je sais qu'il n'y a besoin d'aucun mots pour cet échange, pour ce question/réponse. Mais je veux entendre ta voix et que tu prenne conscience de l'émotion qui submergera la mienne.

« -Antony Stark, tu connais déjà la question que je vais te poser mais laisse moi prononcer ces mots : Veux-tu m'épouser, moi Loki Laufeyson ? Sachant tout ce que cela implique ?

-Oui oui oui, tout ce que tu veux ! Tu m'embrasse passionnément et je répond avec ardeur à ton élan d'amour.

-Toi, tout ce que je veux c'est toi, je te répond dans un souffle. »

On eut le droit à des félicitations et cela te fais plaisir. A moi aussi évidement mais tout ce qui m'importe est que l'on va officiellement lié nos vies pour l'éternité. Je t'appartiendrais à jamais et je te posséderais à la vie à la mort.

Nous fêtons le futur événement rien que tout les deux, nos esprits subjugués par le plaisir et l'amour, nos corps dansent ensembles sans que nous réfléchissions, cela fait longtemps qu'ils connaissent la danse par cœur. Une danse pleine de délicates attentions ayant pur seul but de nous offrir l'extase, jamais elle n'a faillit à sa mission. Le septième ciel a été atteint tellement de fois déjà qu'on pourrait se demander comment arrivons-nous à être toujours aussi surpris par les sensations extrêmes qu'il offre. Mais au fond peu importe, tout ce qui compte c'est toi et moi, ici ou là-haut nous sommes ensembles. Une fois l'extase passé tu t'effondre dans mes bras avant de rejoindre le pays des songes et je ne tarde pas à te rejoindre pour te rejoindre encore dans mes rêves.

Le temps passe trop rapidement pour toi, tu veux que tout soit parfait pour notre union et moi je me délecte de ta passion. Mais si j'aime te voir aussi impliqué pour moi l'attente me paraît interminable. Je voudrais que ce jour soit enfin là, ce jour si spécial où je pourrais t'enchaîner à moi. Je veux que notre lien soit connu de tous, que personne n'essaye jamais de t'enlever à moi, je sais que je ne le supporterait pas. Tu m'es beaucoup trop précieux. Jamais je ne pourrais permettre une telle chose, jamais je ne pourrais le tolérer, l'accepter. Cette simple pensée fait ressortir mes envies le plus meurtrières et mes idées les plus sombres. Mais tu es là et me regarde avec amour avant de me demander quel gâteau je préfère. Je ne sais quoi répondre et tu remarques immédiatement mon changement d'attitude, je sais que tu as vu la noirceur de mon âme un instant avant que je ne pose mes yeux sur toi. Tu t'inquiètes et demande au pâtissier sûrement le meilleur au monde, de nous laisse quelques instants. Une fois seuls tu t'accroupis à a hauteur, me relève le visage vers toi. Je te donne un sourire attendri et te rassure en te disant que je suis stressé mais tu ne me crois pas. Tu sais mieux que moi quand je mens, je me décide à te faire part de mes pensées, de ma possessivité. J'ai peur de t'effrayer mais tu souris avec gentillesse et me charrie « Suis-je si irrésistible pour que le grand Loki ait peur de me perdre ? Sais-tu au moins que je ressens la même chose ? Et que je hais et rêve de détruire chacune de tes stupides groupies ? Rassure toi mon amour, je te veux aussi rien que pour moi. Et ce mariage sera l'union de deux fous contrôlant leur pulsions pour ne pas égorger leurs invités car ils auront osé posé leur yeux sur l'amour de leur vie. » on rigole puis je t'embrasse tu es à présent sur les genoux et on s'embrasse à moitié en rigolant.

Le jour arrive à grand pas et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. L'impatience me rend fou je vérifie sans cesse que les horloges étaient bien réglées à la seconde près. Je veux avancer le temps, qu'enfin cet accord, pacte, ce serment soit scellé.

Enfin. Aujourd'hui enfin notre mariage a lieu. Je t'attend sous une arche blanche décorée de roses du rouge de notre passion. Tu t'avances vers moi sous les applaudissement de notre entourage. Je sais que tu es heureux qu'il soit là et que l'on remercieras les invités mais en ce moment tu n'as d'yeux que pour moi tout comme je ne suis captivé que par toi. Le discours du maire nous ne l'entendons même pas, sachant juste quand il fallait dire « oui je le veux ». Les invités, le personnel, le maire, ils font juste parti du décor tout comme les roses, seul nous eux comptons en cet instant où nous échangeons nos alliances. Anneaux d'or blanc où est gravé le prénom et nom de l'autre en lettres rouges sang, l'amour, la pureté que représente le mariage et la passion qui nous lie. Elle nous emprisonne et en même temps elle nous ravit. La fête, les félicitations, quelques discours, remerciements et éloges et enfin nous quittons le monde. Enfin nous sommes seuls et je peux pleinement exprimer ma joie. Ta vie m'appartient et en échange tu as la mienne. Tu partages mon état, je le vois. Je t'aime tellement, je te le dis te le répète, nos corps s'enchaînent une fois de plus l'un à l'autre pour le merveilleux voyage vers l'extase. Ma passion me ronge. Elle déborde. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis heureux je crois que nous sommes au sommet de notre union et pourtant je veux encore plus. Je veux être encore plus lié à toi. Je ne sais comment faire. Mais tu me souris et j'abandonne mes pensées à tes caresses, je te laisse diriger mon être.

Nous sommes marié depuis quelques mois maintenant et je ne peux plus retenir mes pensées. Je te vois rire avec ton ami dont j'ai effacé le prénom de ma mémoire. Tu ne le sais pas mais depuis quelque temps j'ai oublié les noms et prénoms de notre entourage. Mon frère, tes amis, mon père,… Tout le monde à part toi. Anthony. J'ai ton cœur ton corps et ta vie mais je veux plus. C'est surtout quand je vois que ton sourire peut être adresser à d'autres que moi que j'en prend conscience. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux encore essayer de posséder de toi. J'ai tout et en retour tu as tout aussi… sauf que toi tu es encore maître de toi, alors que moi cela fait longtemps que tu me contrôle. Dans ton monde tu as tes amis et moi alors que de mon côté tu es mon monde. Et j'étouffe rien que de te voir saluer ton meilleur ami. Je ne vis et respire qu'à travers toi mais je sais que si je te fais part de cela, je te ferais souffrir. Je t'aime trop pour te faire le moindre mal. Seulement je ne supporte plus cette douleur. Ma passion me rend fou, je crois que je le suis, je comprend enfin ce que signifie être fou amoureux. Je suis dépossédé de moi-même et je veux prendre ton être afin de vivre de nouveau. Tu dois m'appartenir. Mais j'ai déjà tout, alors que me faut-il ? Comment puis-je me rassasié de toi ? Il me faut une réponse, mes pensées deviennent de moins en moins cohérentes. J'ai tout de toi et tu as tout de moi non ? Nous sommes lié à la vie à la mort n'est-ce pas ? A la vie… à la mort. La mort. Je n'ai pas ta mort. Dois-je te tuer pour enfin tout avoir de toi ? NON ! JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS VIVRE SANS TOI ! Mais que puis-je faire alors ? J-j'ai mal, un feu ardent me brûle de l'intérieur, je veux te posséder là maintenant tout de suite. Envoie moi à l'extase encore une fois. Pitié. Éloigne toi de ton ami. Ne t'occupes que de moi. Tu es mon monde, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et plus ça va moins je supporte la distance. Tu n'es qu'à quelques mètres. Mais tu ne me regardes pas. Tu ris avec l'autre. Mes jambes me lâchent. Ton ami part sur ta demande. Tu t'es précipité vers moi et là tu m'embrasse. Mais je ne peux pas. J'ai eu l'idée de te tuer, je ne suis pas digne de t'embrasser. Tu ne comprends pas. Je te souffle que je t'aime et que c'est pour cela que tu dois me laisser faire. Sinon je te détruirais toi. Je me lève sous ton regard choqué et me dirige vers la cuisine. Je lève un couteau et me le plante dans le ventre. Je ne cesse de répéter ton prénom et que je t'aime tandis que tu hurles d'horreur et que tu me prends dans tes bras. Je commence à mourir dans tes bras et je te vois te saisir du couteau. Je veux te hurler de rien faire mais trop tard, tu commence à me rejoindre. Nous sommes ensemble et nous nous possédons entièrement : nos cœurs, nos corps, nos vies et notre mort. Ensemble même dans l'au-delà.


End file.
